Love
by NecessitatedAlfalfa
Summary: Megatron has left the emotion of love to the faint-hearted, and the weak. So what does he feel for Starscream? Slash. Rated T currently.. may change.


------

**_Love_**

Love was an emotion that never graced Megatron's circuitry. If anything, he despised the thought of it. Love caused weakness, and being weak was something that would never be an option to him. Vulnerability was a response that he would leave to the faint-hearted, and the foolish. But when he watched those slender legs spread beneath him, and that confident disposition melt away to reveal utter submission, the cold-hearted Decepticon couldn't help but feel.. _something_.

It was lust that drove him for a long time, the actions only being used to 'punish' Starscream for questioning Megatron's authority. From the start, the nightly visits had indeed kept Starscream's thoughts to himself, much to the delight of Megatron. But even when Starscream had behaved himself, Megatron still found himself occasionally visiting Starscream's quarters. Starscream's sounds of discomfort and pain slowly faded into pleasure, and it wasn't until Starscream ended one of their engagements by letting out a long, pleading moan of Megatron's name that the larger mech realized that there was definitely something else going on between them than a simple ascertainment of dominance. Megatron fell into recharge in Starscream's quarters that night, and when he onlined his optics, was graced first with the sight of a recharging Starscream, and felt his spark leap within his chest cavity, that was the final straw before Megatron realized something really must be wrong with him. He left that morning without a sound, and wasn't alone with Starscream for several weeks afterward, giving him time to think and curse himself for his feelings.

Megatron's absence had not gone on unnoticed by Starscream, however, and the younger mech became curious as to why Megatron had stopped his visits. Even when Starscream acted like a complete aft to him, Megatron only verbally assaulted him; never physically, as if he were afraid of something. At that thought, Starscream laughed quietly to himself. As if Megatron would ever be afraid of anything.

So here Megatron was now, sitting in a large, armrest-less chair beside his berth, one hand resting on his lap, the other encasing his face, deep in thought. He knew this couldn't be right. He had actually _spared_ Starscream when he had the chance to annihilate him. The thought of _kissing_ him even crossed his circuit board, for Primus' sake! Every day he spent away from Starscream's room, he found himself wishing more and more to just pull himself up and go there, but he refused. If he seemed so desperate for Starscream's body, and.. touch, and the way he trailed those slim blue fingers across his chest- ugh! Megatron let out a loud, disgruntled sound, and placed his head in both hands heavily. If Starscream suspected anything less than hostility, it could give the seeker once again a reason to overthrow him, and that wasn't an option. He had to try and forget about it, but as of late, it had been more and more difficult to keep himself from thinking about it, _fantasizing_ about it, and that high pitched voice had only fueled him on more.

A gentle knock at his door shook him from his thoughts.

"Who's there?" Megatron snapped.

There was a moment's hesitation before a gentle, uncertain voice replied, "It's me." _Starscream_. Megatron opened the door to his quarters from his seat, and it slid open to reveal his beautiful lover. He couldn't deny the fact that Starscream was beautiful anymore, so he didn't try. Everything fit together so perfectly on him. Every color merged and contrasted perfectly with each other, and those eyes. Oh, those _eyes_. The most beautiful shade of red, bright against dark grey. For once, both mechs were completely silent. Starscream too nervous for words, and Megatron too busy memorizing every detail on the younger mech to think of asking a question. Starscream approached Megatron at his seat, and kept a fixed eye on Megatron's face, and another on his threatening fusion cannon sitting all-too peacefully upon his right arm.

When Starscream reached his leader, he stood before him for a moment, before cautiously sliding onto his lap, legs on either side of Megatron's. Megatron's gaze faltered for a moment in confusion, but it never left Starscream's own piercing look. These few moments were heating Megatron up much too quickly for his own liking. Starscream draped his arms over Megatron's shoulders, and brought his face closer to his leader's. Their lips met gently, and Megatron felt his spark jump within his chest, and cursed it silently. Starscream pressed into the kiss, but broke it after a couple of seconds. Megatron didn't kiss back, nor did he change his expression. Starscream pulled back with a disappointed expression, with a tinge of sadness. Megatron's communication link kicked in at that moment, causing Starscream to jump at the beeping and flashing lights on either side of Megatron's chest. Megatron glanced down for a moment, before returning his gaze to Starscream's face.

"What?" Megatron asked loudly.

"Sir, the Autobots have assembled to attack." Soundwave's voice sounded. Megatron growled, and watched Starscream, who seemed to be waiting for a response from his leader.

"You're dismissed, Starscream." Megatron said to his second in command softly. Starscream gave a momentarily defeated look, but got up nonetheless, and approached the door. Megatron had never before felt so cold. Starscream left the room, and gave Soundwave a nervous glance as he passed him on his way out. Soundwave looked a bit confused as Megatron followed shortly after.

"All right, announce it to the rest of the base. Be prepared for battle." Megatron said, his voice sounding a little distant.

------

_Chapter completed 5-29-09_ _(Posted 7-1-09)_

_-Yeah.. I don't really know where I'm going with this story.. hopefully somewhere successful.-  
_


End file.
